


Where the story ends

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „I did what I had to do, to win,“ flüsterte sie süffisant, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit einem triumphalen Lächeln auf den Lippen das Zimmer verließ.





	Where the story ends

**Where the story ends**

**.**

**.**

 

Blair war high als sie mit Serena in ein Flugzeug stieg um für den bevorstehenden Sommer nach Frankreich zu flüchten.

Sie spürte den fragenden Blick ihrer besten Freundin während des gesamten Fluges, doch sie ignorierte ihn ebenso wie alles andere um sich herum.

Als Nate eine Woche später anrief um ihnen zu sagen das Chuck in Prag überfallen und lebensgefährlich verletzt worden war, war sie zu betrunken um die Tragweite seiner Worte zu begreifen und es war Serena die ihr schließlich ungeduldig das Telefon entriss – nur um es einen Augenblick später entsetzt zu Boden fallen zu lassen.

Der Flug nach Prag war qualvoll und Blair verbrachte ihn auf Knien vor der Boardtoilette, mit den Fingern in ihrem Hals.

Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten als sie in einem Prager Krankenhaus auf Nate trafen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein bevor sie auch nur die Intensivstation erreicht hatten.

Sie ging nicht zurück ins Krankenhaus, sondern verharrte bei geschlossenen Vorhängen im Bett ihres Hotelzimmers wo sie ihren Verstand mit billigem Champagner aus der Mini Bar und den Beruhigungstabletten aus Serenas Koffer betäubte.

Als Nate anrief um ihr zu sagen das Chuck aus dem Koma erwacht war, packte sie ihre Sachen und nahm den ersten Flug zurück in die Staaten.

Sie fand das Penthouse leer und verlassen und tröstete sich mit einer Flasche Bordaux, ehe sie im Wohnzimmer einschlief, unfähig den Weg in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu bewältigen.

Sie erschien weder zu ihrem ersten Tag an der Columbia, noch an irgendeinem anderen der auf diesen ersten folgte.

Gleichgültig ignorierte sie Serenas Anrufe und ließ den Portier ihre Besucher bereits an der Tür abweisen.

Die Nacht wurde für sie zum Tag, während sie Manhattans Nachtclubs zu ihrem neuen Zuhause ernannte und im Morgengrauen in den Armen eines Fremden in ihr Penthouse zurück taumelte.

Sie begann mit einem Martini noch vor dem Mittagessen und war high lange bevor sie am Abend das Haus verließ.

Der Blick in den Spiegel erwies sich als schmerzhafte Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit der sie mit ihrem stetig läutenden Mobiltelefon, ein jähes Ende bereitete und das Läuten starb gemeinsam mit dem bersten des letzten Spiegels in ihrem Apartment.

Als sie begann die Limousine zu registrieren, die jedem ihrer Schritte folgte wusste sie das Chuck zurück in New York war und sie fand sich noch in der selben Nacht in der Suite des Empire wieder.

Ihre Lippen fest auf seinen und ihre Hände am Bund seiner Hose, während sie mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer stolperte.

Es waren die Laken seines Bettes auf die sie sich erbrach, ehe sie sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite und aus dem Hotel stürzte.

Sie ignorierte sein jungenhaftes Lächeln auf dem Titelbild der Times, die Wochen später über seine bevorstehende Hochzeit mit einer jungen Französin berichtete. Die Einladung auf der in graziler Frauenhandschrift ihr Name stand, fand ihr Ende auf dem Grund des East Rivers, gemeinsam mit dem Erickson Beamon Necklace.

Am Tag der Trauung verharrte sie in einer dunklen Ecke der imposanten Kirche und hielt während der gesamten Zeremonie, nüchtern seinem frostigem Blick stand.

Sie verließ die Kapelle, bevor er sein Versprechen mit einem Kuss besiegeln konnte und die Stadt noch lange bevor die Zeitungen die ersten Bilder der Vermählung drucken konnten.

* * *

 

Als sie zehn Jahre später, an einem sonnigen Dezembermorgen in New York aus ihrem Privatjet stieg, war das das Ende eines gewonnenen Krieges.

Ella Ruston betrat die Kanzlei an der 5th Avennue gefolgt von ihren Anwälten und genoss das Entsetzen das sich auf Chucks bleichem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er erkannte wer sich hinter dem Namen verbarg der ihn seit Jahren verfolgte – und zu begreifen begann.

Zu begreifen das sie es gewesen war die ihn ruiniert hatte.

Ein überlegenes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie zu sah wie er schließlich mit zitternden Fingern die Papiere unterschrieb, die das was von seinem Besitz noch übrig war, zu ihrem Eigentum erklärten.

_He never had a choice._

Sie waren die einzigen die am Tisch zurück blieben, als die Anwälte aufstanden und der Raum sich zu leeren begann.

Amüsiert sah sie zu wie er fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich war auf deiner Beerdigung,“ flüsterte er schließlich ungläubig.

_I know._

„Ich weiß, Chuck. Ich war schließlich auch dort.“

Gleichgültig beobachtete sie wie seine Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten.

„Du hast die Scheidung eingereicht, noch lange bevor du den Friedhof verlassen hast,“ fügte sie mit einer gelangweilten Handbewegung hinzu, ehe sie sich das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Du warst es,“ stieß er heiser hervor. „Du hast das getan. Bass Industries, das Palace, das Empire…die Skandale, die Fehlinvestitionen. Du warst das. Du.“

Schmunzelnd lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Wer würde dir das glauben Chuck?“ begann sie dann langsam. „Du hast schließlich das Lebenswerk deines Vaters in den Ruin getrieben.“

„Nicht ich. Das warst du Blair! Du.“

„Miss Waldorf ist tot, Mr. Bass. Sie starb vor beinahe zehn Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall in Chicago. Es war Selbstmord. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich dachte Sie wüssten das.“

„Wer hat dir geholfen? Wer Blair? Sag mir wer es war!“

„Es tut mir sehr leid Mr. Bass, aber Miss Waldorf ist tot. Sie müssen mich verwechseln.“ Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln stand sie auf.

„Es war Jack, nicht wahr Blair? Es war Jack!“ Chucks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er zornig aufsprang.

Ella schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid , wenn sie dieser Tag aufgewühlt hat,“ erwiderte sie sanft, während sie nach ihrer Tasche griff. „Aber ich muss zurück zum Flughafen, man erwartet mich am Abend in Sydney zurück.“

„Jack! Ich wusste es!“

Ungerührt sah Ella zu wie Chuck den Tisch umrundete und direkt auf sie zukam. „Wie konntest du das tun?“ stieß er dabei entrüstet hervor. „Wie konntest du uns das antun? Deiner Familie, deinen Freunden. Mir! Mir Blair!“

Sie ließ flüchtig den Kopf sinken, ehe sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und sich zu ihm beugte bis ihre Lippen seine Wange streifen konnten.

„I did what I had to do, to win,“ flüsterte sie süffisant, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit einem triumphalen Lächeln auf den Lippen das Zimmer verließ.

_At least, we won´t be lonley in hell._

 

_._

_._

 


End file.
